


Theory In Practice

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [13]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Oak, Rowan and Magnolia have always had a bit of trouble keeping the rest of the Professors in line sometimes, so they decide to put them through a contest. One rule. They're on bathroom ban until the last one is standing.
Relationships: Hinagiku-hakase | Professor Bellis/Araragi-hakase | Professor Aurea Juniper
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Kudos: 2





	Theory In Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I normally refer to Professor Sycamore by his first name, I'll be using Sycamore just to go along with the other Professors.

The Professors were all chatting away. Oak, Rowan and Magnolia were not present, for some reason. They were getting concerned.

"Anyone seen the other three?" Sycamore asked. The room went silent.

"Well, I don't know." Kukui shrugged.

"Oh yeah, as if that wasn't obvious enough already." Cerise scoffed. Oak walked into the room.

"Where have YOU been?!" Birch got up. Oak sighed.

"Listen. Lately, you guys have been all over the place. Me, Rowan and Magnolia have had enough of you younglings going around like this. Cerise, Kukui, your rivalry is the worst here. You two are meant to be the most respected people in your regions. So...because of this, we've set you guys a challenge. Well, more of a punishment." Oak explained. He placed several litre bottles of water on the table. "Now, I suggest you all go to the bathroom now, because you're going on bathroom ban afterwards. For 24 hours."

"WHAT?!" Bellis yelled. "That's inhumane!"

"Did Nanu put you up to this?!" Kukui clenched his fists.

"Nope. It was my idea. Mainly due to a contest I saw online. Apparently, the Indigo Elite Four tried it once and it kept them busy and behaved. Now, go." Oak sent everyone out. They all went to the bathroom and came back. "Now, you have ten minutes to chug down everything in your bottle. No hesitations." Oak walked out and locked the door to make sure none of them could leave.

Just as they were told, everyone had their bottle contents down in ten minutes. It took about half an hour for the effects to set in. Elm was already squirming. He had the weakest bladder, so he was doomed from the start.

"This is unfair." He grumbled.

"Ah, you get used to it." Kukui smirked.

More time passed. Everyone was starting to squirm. Sycamore and Juniper were distracting themselves with research. Everyone else was just browsing social media, playing games or having a casual chat. Elm had already given up and paid Oak to be let out. That was one down.

"Your Yamper must be very mischievous." Cerise chuckled as Sonia showed him some pictures of her Yamper.

"The little rascal always tries to steal some of Nan's biscuits." Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Our Yamper keeps chewing my cushions." Cerise pulled out his phone and showed some pictures of Yamper tearing up the cushions. Kukui got off his chair and sat next to Cerise. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kukui answered innocently. Sonia and Cerise kept sharing pictures ad Kukui slipped a hand to Cerise's abdomen and pressed down on it hard. Cerise groaned and a hand slipped between his legs. He gave Kukui a harsh glare. "Aww, it's not that bad."

"You two need to stop arguing, you'll both be out otherwise. No one wants that, trust me." Sycamore scolded the duo. They could see his leg was bouncing up and down a little bit.

"Is there a way to unlock the door?" Willow asked.

"You're not that desperate already, are you?" Bellis returned a question.

"No. I'm taking it up a notch. Another half a litre each." He chuckled. Everyone looked at him, shocked. "Really? Ok. I quit then." Willow knocked on the door. He paid Oak to leave, just like Elm.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Birch was looking at some documents, questioning.

"I don't know. To be honest, I think you shouldn't have been locked in with us." Juniper answered, feeling sympathy for him.

"Just ask Oak to be let out if you don't wish to." Sonia suggested. At that moment, the door unlocked. Rowan and Magnolia walked in.

"Would anyone like some biscuits?" Rowan asked.

"They're fresh!" Magnolia added. Both grinned. They left the tray and walked out, locking the door.

Another hour went by. By then, Birch had walked out. Juniper, Sycamore, Kukui, Sonia, Bellis and Cerise were the last ones left and none of them were going to give up. All of them were very desperate, trying to all clear their minds away from the situation.

"How long have we even got left? 22 hours?" Sycamore asked and the others just nodded. He let out a whine as his legs rubbed together with his hands in between them. Cerise was standing up and staring out the window. One leg was rubbing against the other. His attention was on the view. The ocean waves weren't helping, but calmed him at the same time. He was in a bit of a trance until he could feel his boxers getting damp, which snapped him into reality. A hand shot to his crotch and gripped tightly.

"Aww, did someone leak?" Kukui chuckled, mockingly.

"Fuck you. I bet you're on the verge of exploding." Cerise cursed, trying to draw attention away from himself. He was half right. Kukui shut his eyes and rested against the metal cabinets with both hands resting between his legs. The group heard a sigh. It was from Sonia. No one had noticed her accident.

"At least I'm not last overall." She giggled. It was embarrassing, but the others were in a similar situation, so she wasn't in tears from it.

It didn't take long before everyone else was at their limits, trying as hard as they could to hold on longer.

"Looks like I'll be next out." Juniper let out a nervous giggle before giving in. She pulled the front and back of her skirt outwards so it didn't stain it as she soaked the carpet. Bellis was squirming like crazy next to her. When she was done, the whole area around her was drenched.

"That's a lot..." Bellis commented, trying to concentrate on her own problem. Juniper turned her head to make direct eye contact.

"I can't bear watching you be be in so much pain. I know it's humiliating, but just let go." Juniper frowned, concerned. She kissed Bellis on the lips. It got a bit passionate before Bellis gave in. When she was done, there were only three left. Sycamore, Kukui and Cerise.

"So...it's down to us, lads." Sycamore sighed. Both Cerise and Kukui stared at each other with fire in their eyes. Things were about to get worse. Kukui got up and walked over to Cerise slowly. Both tried to keep still, but squirmed with their hands on their crotches.

"Me against you, huh?" Kukui asked. Cerise just nodded.

"Hey, I'm still in as well." Sycamore clicked his fingers to draw attention to himself. He would prefer both of them glaring at him than for them two to get violent. Kukui glared back at Cerise, who began to tear up. He stood back and sighed as he gave up. He sighed. He crouched down to try and avoid eye contact. Kukui was so caught up in seeing Cerise give up that he didn't even notice his shorts getting darker. He gasped sharply when he noticed, but it was already too late to stop it all come out. When both were done, Sycamore chuckled and got up, his legs wobbily.

"Looks like I came on top." He walked to the door. "I won, can I go now?"

"One sec." Oak spoke on the other side and tried to open the door. "Drats. It's a little jammed."

"Nevermimd. Pass me the bin." Sycamore held out a free hand. Juniper passed him the bin and he went into a corner in between the wall and more cabinets. He placed the bin in the gap. "Turn around."

"Really???" Kukui looked surprised. Sycamore just gave him a distressed look. Everyone turned away. He pulled down his jeans and underwear before sitting down on the rim of the bin. He sighed, relived. It was better than soggy jeans, but it hurt to sit on. Oak managed to open the door. Luckily, the door blocked Sycamore from view entirely.

"Where is he?" Oak asked. Sycamore had finished up and pulled up his underwear and jeans before pushing the door a bit. Oak peeked round to see him.

"You may want to clear the bin out..." He chuckled nervously.

"Everyone go and get cleaned up. If you misbehave any more, this will keep happening." Oak sent everyone out

Looks like they know not to misbehave now.


End file.
